Locker Room Hands
by ScaryBones
Summary: Stan and Cartman have a fight and are forced to run laps around the track. Stanman! One-shot.


Okay, I promised some one-shots, so here they are. (n_n)

"I'm so sick of you!" Stan yelled. He threw his gym shorts down on the ground.

"What'd _I _do?" Cartman asked angrily, slamming his locker.

"That's what!" Stan said. "You keep acting like nothing's wrong!"

"There _is_ nothing wrong!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"You guys, calm down," Kenny said, putting his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Ever since that night we had-" Stan was interrupted by Cartman's hand to his mouth.

"Shut up," he whispered harshly. Stan glared at him for a moment before sinking his teeth in the fatter boy's palm. "Ouch!"

Cartman pulled his hand away and without thinking, used it to slap Stan. The whole locker room went quiet. Kenny dropped his shoe. It landed on the floor with a soft _thud_.

The raven put a hand to his cheek, before glaring at Cartman.

"Stan, I-" It was Cartman's turn to be interrupted. Stan pounced on him, struggling to get him to the ground. He gave the larger boy a punch before Cartman pushed him against the locker, stunned and shocked.

"Oh hamburgers," were the only words uttered as Butters went to get the gym coach.

Cartman held Stan against the locker, his arm raised and his hand put in a fist. He saw a flash of fear in Stan's blue eyes, but it quickly turned back to anger.

"Boys, that's enough!" Coach Wrigley shouted. He rushed over to them and pulled Cartman off Stan. "You two, come with me right now!"

Stan, still in just his boxers, walked ahead of the coach, and Cartman tagged behind, shoving Butters when he passed him, although he was thankful the coach had come. He didn't know if he'd really hit Stan or not.

"Alright, ladies," Coach Wrigley yelled as soon as they were in his office. "Since you think that fighting in _my_ locker room is so much fun, you two are going to run four laps around the track."

Cartman held back a groan and Stan just stood there, his arms crossed.

"_And_," the coach continued, "since you boys had such a great time putting hands on each other, you two are going to _hold hands_ until you finish the laps. Starting now."

The boys looked at the coach like he was crazy.

"Do it, or I fail you."

Cartman sighed before reaching his hand out toward Stan's. The raven put his hand in it very limply.

"Um, can I get _dressed_ first?" Stan asked, motioning to himself.

"Fine, but then head out to the track, and you better hold hands."

"Look, Stan, I don't know what your problem is, but you don't have to make scenes, Cartman said, grabbing Stan's hand. The boy tugged it away.

"Let me put my shirt on, fatass," he said. Cartman looked away as Stan finished getting dressed. "Okay."

They put their hands together, and Kenny chuckled. "Shut it." Cartman shoved passed him and all the other boys, dragging Stan behind him.

The coach was waiting for them at the door. After instructing the class to go play basketball the whole hour, he lead the two trouble-makers out to the track.

"Start," he said. Cartman and Stan started running, hand in hand.

"Wait up," Cartman muttered as he started falling behind. Stan pulled him forward.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" he said. "I never want to do this again."

"What's your problem?"

"That night that we had sex!" Stan yelled. Cartman was afraid the coach would hear. And the guys were coming out of the locker room now and going to the courts. They were already snickering, Cartman didn't want them to laugh about more _personal_ matters. "You didn't talk to me after that. At all!"

"Shh, Stan," Cartman began, but Stan stopped him.

"No, I want to know why you didn't speak to me!" he yelled. "Tell me, Cartman, why'd you stop hanging out with me after we had sex?" He yelled the last word loud enough for the class to hear. They immediatly started pointing and laughing.

"Stan, quit making a scene," Cartman said, squeezing the other's hand.

"Then _answer_ me," Stan said, softly. There was silence.

"Well, it was new to me, you know?" Cartman finally said.

"It was my first time, too, Cartman," Stan said. "And I was on bottom."

Cartman blushed. "Well, it just felt different. I felt weird after it."

"Well, I was _limping_ for two days after that, and I had no one to...comfort me, I guess," Stan said. He slowed down a little. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"No," Cartman said. "I guess I _should_ have been there. Sorry, but I just felt embarrased."

"_What_?"

"I mean, I'm fat and you're all skinny and stuff." There was a long silence.

"But that's part of why I like you," Stan said. "You're not fat, Cartman, you're husky."

"You like me being a big blob?" Cartman asked, not believing Stan for a second.

"Yeah, think about it. You're warm so I'm not cold when we cuddle," Stan said. "I like laying on your stomach; it's like a pillow. And, I know that no one's gonna mess with us because of your size."

"Really?" Cartman asked, blushing. He had not expected this.

"Yeah, and I feel self-conscience around you," Stan said under his breath.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too skinny," the raven said. "If I wasn't vegetarian, I'd probably be more...normal."

"But I like your size," Cartman said. Stan glared at him.

"You're just saying that!"

"No, really," Cartman said. "You get to wear skinny jeans and they don't look bad on you. And I can carry you without losing my breath. _And _you're so delicate. It goes with your personality."

"Delicate, eh?" Stan laughed.

"Hey, you called me a pillow, so I had to get abck at you somehow."

Both boys noticed that they were still holding hands.

"How many laps have we run?"

"I don't know," Stan answered, "and who cares? It sure beats having a brawl out on the basketball courts."

Ah, there! R&R, :D)))))

Stan: You're my big pillow! ;P

Cartman: Oh, come here, you delicate little flower *gag* Just kidding. :D)))


End file.
